To Stand Alone
by TheWhiteStarNovaDragon
Summary: A horrifying vision, a life filled with emptiness, but is it the truth or is it only one possibility and not a certainty?
1. Chapter 1

To Stand Alone

He was alone now, alone as he had never been not since he first took in a child whose parents were murdered in front of him. Just like his own had been, all those long and bloody years ago. He was alone now; they'd all gone, left, disappeared, or walked out. Forgotten old connections and old lives apparently with great ease and no remorse. He blamed them once for a lack of commitment to the mission. Now though now that he was old, alone, and very, very, tired he instead blamed himself.

Diana of course had gone back to her own people some time before, she had finally gotten tired of his intransigence where it concerned their burgeoning relationship. His wanting her in his life but never being being willing to admit it to himself or to her. His never being willing to make time for them, to put anything before the mission no matter what it entailed or who. She had returned for a short time, just before Alfred got sick the last time. Apparently summoned by the old Englishman in the hope that he could finally find a way to engineer a breakthrough in the relationship that once seemed destined to occur between them so many years ago. In the end he had failed at his efforts and after he had died Diana had left once more never to return sad, tired, weary of their constant struggle of wills and words and restrained or denied emotions.

Never again would she set foot beyond her own people's shores, she had ample proof after all of the indignities and evil men could commit upon other men and upon women. Enough it seemed to close their embassy several years later and apparently with their goddesses will remove their island from the world once more, this time forever. They would not come back again they were done with the world and with men both in general and specific men in particular.

Barbara had gone after the whole incident with Richard, ever since then she had cut all ties with the bat family and with those few other friends or people that she still knew in Gotham. She like the others would never return, except possibly to celebrate his death. Richard himself Bruce hadn't heard from since his aborted attempt to marry Barbara. When the Tamaranian princess arrived carrying a half human, half Tamaranian child claiming that Richard was the father and she was the mother. Telling everyone among the wedding guests that her people's customs demanded he marry her and support their child.

The fact that Batman later on had easily proven the child was neither the Princess's nor Richards had not mattered. It had in fact happened too late, the damage in trust and feelings between all those involved had been done. Nothing would ever be the same again. Not between Richard and Barbara whose once bright love was now snuffed out like a candle in a hurricane replaced by feelings of anger, hurt, betrayal, jealousy, and pain. Nor between Richard and Starfire; who were once close friends, lovers even, also almost married once, now they would never be anything but a painful memory to each other ever again.

Barbara had left hurt and angry at what she considered a betrayal since Richard had temporarily considered setting their love aside for another woman no matter what the cost. Richard hurt because of her refusal to understand his point of view and angry with himself for ever thinking of giving up the great love of his life for a liar he once considered a friend and fellow Titan. He hated Starfire for attempted manipulation of his life and his feelings had rejected both her feelings and her actions in the end. He had forever and always rejected her as friend, as lover, as a woman, and as a person. Never again would he help her no matter what the circumstances.

He had driven Starfire away with such strong words of rage, and hate that she had never again been seen by anyone on earth but had instead retreated to her own people never to speak with her former friends again. Richard had disappeared from the house that night and had secretly left Gotham some time later never to be seen again by those he once called his fellow Titans. Nor since that time had he contacted anyone among the bat family or any of the friends he left behind in either Gotham or Bludhaven. In fact he had only been seen once more, when he attended the funeral for one of the greatest men he had never known.

Alfred Pennyworth, actor, guardian, physician (by necessity), counselor, and friend. Long time butler to Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy who was in fact in secret Gotham's most famed and feared defender, The Batman. Not since he walked out of the graveyard in Gotham on that so appropriately rain soaked and dreary afternoon has anyone heard from him. For more than seven years he has remained silent and hidden both to his family and everybody else who once knew him in any capacity. If he is still alive which is a true unknown then he does not intend to return ever again.

Tim had left shortly after he turned eighteen when he decided that Bruce could not be reasoned with and was treating him like a little kid. He returned to Gotham when he was twenty to try and patch things up between himself and Bruce when Alfred got sick. He then left once more when he was twenty-one angry at Bruce inflexibility and stubborn belief that he was always right. He returned returned reluctantly when he was twenty-two at Alfred's request to try one final time to make things better between him and the man he called his second father. Failing once again he then left a final time shortly after Alfred's death never to return when he was twenty-three.

Cassandra had left eight years before without a word to anyone about why she was leaving. She left behind only her costume, mask, and other bat-gear in effect ending the existence of the Batgirl as a costumed crime fighter in Gotham once and for all. She returned for a short while to consider possibly returning to the cause only to leave again with the death of Alfred shortly after Diana returned permanently to Themyscira. Diana had offered Cassandra a place among the Amazons and indeed she might have taken it especially since nobody had ever again seen her anywhere that the Batman could find nor had she sent any message to anyone since her second disappearance.

Now more than a dozen years later he was very, very tired. Very, very harried and very very angry with himself for his blind arrogance and his idiotic belief that he was always right and the even more foolish belief that only by withholding his affections and his emotions could he possibly do the job he needed to do. Forever sacrificing his position in the sunlight for the shadows of the darkest night.

He was seated at the great console the access point for all of the knowledge a lifetime of crime fighting had allowed him to gather. The cavern was silent and dark except for the light from the screen all the lights were off. He only came here to reflect upon his mistakes and to mourn the loss of his friends, family, love, and the purpose in his life. He sighed and put his head into his hands and softly began to sob each sob growing stronger until he was weeping unashamedly over things that it was far, far too late to change. Lessons that a lifetime of loneliness and pain had taught him lessons that he would have given almost anything to be able to unlearn those lessons but like his chances at happiness or joy the chances to prevent such pain in his own life was gone long years ago nothing remained but bitterness and regret absolutely nothing else.

The sounds of a lone child crying in the night echoed through the cavern until absolutely nothing could be heard not the fall of water from the underground stream and not the keening of the bats disturbed by the sound. Nothing could overcome that sound and it grew stronger with every echo that something was very wrong here, very, very wrong indeed. In fact it had all gone wrong and nothing could fix it now it was all wrong. . .

Suddenly the cavern seemed to shake as what appeared to be a massive earthquake struck the area shaking the entire cavern back and forth like a dog with a rat in its teeth. His only thought was that hopefully the falling rocks would kill him and thus end his torment however he instinctively knew that such a pleasant end to his existence was not going to occur he was after all the batman he would survive even now when he had absolutely no reason and no wish to he would still live on and on and on and on. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Bruce Wayne multi-billionaire playboy by day and the worlds greatest detective by night became aware of a hand on his shoulder even as he awoke from the most awful dream he had ever had in his entire life he became aware that the shaking was his faithful butler Alfred and that he was still a young man. A man who it seems had fallen asleep while watching a movie about man who made one too many mistakes and fouled up his life so badly that in the end he would have preferred having died young rather than have his life end up the way it did. Disturbed and upset both by his dreams and by the similarities between his dream and the movie he sat up and shook the sleep from his eyes groggily.

"I'm awake Alfred, what is it, what's going on?" He was still shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes and face as he slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"I said sir," Alfred repeated with absolute calm and careful enunciation of his words. "That the Princess Diana is here and wishes to speak with you." "She's waiting in the drawing room for you sir." As Bruce Wayne turned his head to speak to Alfred he noticed a most unusual sight over his butler's shoulder. Three women nearly transparent and glowing seated atop a large cloud watching him intently. Before he could speak to Alfred about them the three of them one of them raised her finger to her lips and nodded towards the back of Alfred's head.

"It's alright Alfred I'm just a little groggy, tell Diana I'll be right out to see her as soon as I collect myself." Bruce dismissed Alfred almost absently though he did reassure his butler one final time that everything was all right then he turned and looked expectantly at the three women. One a young girl barely into womanhood held a golden spindle in her hands dangling from a golden thread. One a fully grown and mature woman a radiant beauty whose majesty was apparent in her eyes and her aspect, she held a golden ruler. The third woman was an older woman a crone she might almost be called she held a golden knife. He had heard of women who carried such items and had such aspects in his studies of ancient mythology. His eyes narrowed in thought as specific details of his studies started coming back to him.

Specifically it was his studies of Greek mythology that had listed three such women. They were known collectively as the Moirae, or the Moerae. More recently they were known as the three fates. One spun the thread of life, one measured it, while the last one cut it ending a mortals life with every slice of the golden thread her sisters handed her. He stared at them for a moment wondering what he should do or if he should say anything to them.

"You have been shown a horrifying vision Batman." Said the young woman of the trio her voice resonating and echoing as if she spoke to him across a very great distance or in a large echoing space. "If you do nothing then this vision you have seen or one much like it **will** come to pass."

"However," spoke the middle woman even as she held a golden thread in one hand and a golden ruler in the other. "If you act now you can avoid the pain and misery and loneliness that is a part of this possible future." The woman paused then spoke again her voice also echoing her intonation slightly different. "If you take the right action today you can avoid this future altogether, and instead bring about a much brighter and happier future for yourself."

"But only if you act now and do not delay." The sarcouphougas like voice of the old woman who stood on the right of the trio also had an echo in her voice. "If you act tonight rather than allowing you pride or you rationality to blind you, you can secure a bright and wondrous future for yourself and your family."

The young girl spoke again her voice calm yet impatient in its intonations. "When you go to speak with the woman you love this day you must put aside your beliefs, put aside your pride, put aside your fear, and even put aside your mission." "You must instead allow your actions and words to come from your heart."

The middle one the full grown woman spoke also impatient and yet very careful. "Allow the one you love to know honestly of your great love for her." "Allow her to know exactly how precious and special she is to you and how much you care for her."

The old woman spoke again her voice imperious and strong a command not a request or advice. "You must allow your heart and your hopes to rule your head and your mind for once Batman." "It is the **only** way to avoid the horrible future fate you have been shown." "If you do not act on your feelings tonight, the fate you have foreseen will be your own."

As he paused to consider his words the three of them spoke at once their voices echoing eerily the different tonalities and keys of their voices combining to blend into a message of doom and possible horror. "If you act today you will be saved if you do not you will be doomed. . ." "You have been warned." With that they faded out of sight and away.

Bruce Wayne quickly gathered his thoughts and then deciding upon a plan of action he immediately left the room headed for the drawing room and the Princess of the legendary Amazons. Diana of Themyscira Ambassador to man's world and champion of her people's Deities. A born warrior and heroine who since coming from Themyscira to help fend off an alien invasion several years ago had become known throughout the world as Wonder Woman. A woman with more character, grace, goodness, heart, love, and kindness in her than many people who tried hard to develop those qualities throughout their entire lives. Diana the woman he loved with all his heart. A woman he would die to defend, a woman he would even kill to protect though he would regret having to do so. Thinking furiously about the words of the three glowing women he quickly crossed the distance of Wayne Manor eager to reach the room Diana was in.

He crossed the threshold into the Drawing room and came to an abrupt stop struck as always with her beauty, her incredible presence that just seemed to light up an entire room with a light that while it couldn't be seen with the naked eye was quite obviously felt by all those around her. He paused breathless just watching her sitting there reading a book waiting for him. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he resolved to not make her wait any more to know how special she was to him. Today he would tell her exactly how he felt and exactly how precious she was to him. Exactly as the glowing women had instructed him to do. One thing he remembered from his studies was that the three fates were not to be trifled with and their warnings were not to be taken lightly.

He quickly crossed the room to Diana's side soundless as always in his movements. It was an ingrained habit at this point one that no amount of conscious thought could cause him to ignore. He stooped down slightly and reaching out with his right hand he touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Diana," His voice was barely a whisper she jumped slightly dropping the book to her lap as her head came up and those gorgeous sapphire eyes wide in surprise suddenly focused on him and her mouth open as well.

"Bruce, oh gods you scared me!" Before she could continue speaking and before he could consciously think things through his instincts took over his bodies actions. For the first time ever he did what part of him had desperately wanted to do since he first laid eyes upon her several years before. He leaned down and moving the hand from her shoulder to the back of her head he ran his fingers through her raven tresses even as his mouth claimed hers in a passion filled kiss. His lips seemed to scorch hers with their heat even as his left hand reached out and rapped self around her body pulling her tighter into his embrace.

Diana's eyes went wide as Bruce Wayne appeared suddenly next to her then went even wider as against all logical expectations he leaned down and kissed her solidly on the mouth. She felt his right arm slide up to the back of her head and pull her deeper into the kiss even as his left arm reached out and wrapped itself around her body pulling her closer. Even as her heart leaped and her mind raced she felt her blood boil and felt her body melt against his her arms coming up and around him holding him desperately close as if unable to believe that he was indeed kissing her. Even as she attempted to figure out why Bruce would suddenly be kissing her she felt her heart race at the thought that he was suddenly showing his feelings for her rather dramatically indeed.

When he finally broke the kiss she found herself looking Bruce Wayne in the eyes as he whispered words that set her heart racing and freed her soul to soar among the clouds. "Diana, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've spent so long pushing you away, I"m so sorry I've hurt you by ignoring you and trying to convince you that things could never work out between us." She smiled at those words even as he continued to speak his next statement causing her eyes to open even wider than the kiss had caused them to open. "The truth is Diana. . ." He paused as if trying to find the right words to say.

His mouth was suddenly dry as a desert and his heart was pounding like a jackhammer. His mind raced as he tried so very hard to find the correct words to say to her what he wanted her to know. "The truth is. . ." He gulped then continued speaking once more. "I love you Diana." Diana's eyes got very wide and she gasped as he continued to speak. "Diana, I love you." His words came out in a rush as if once started he was unable to stop speaking as if he was afraid that once he started he would never again be able to find the courage to tell her this important and life changing truth.

"I love you Diana, I know now that I always have even before we ever met, and that I always will." He smiled as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest and spoke once more. "I am deeply, utterly, and completely in love. . ." He looked at her intently. "With you Diana, with you." He smiled as if the mere words changed his life utterly which he knew they had. "No matter what happens Diana, I know deep in my heart and in my soul that I will **always** love you." Those whispered words changed the life of Princess Diana of Themyscira forever.

Even as she attempted to find the words to explain how much his finally saying something meant to her she felt his left hand move her legs to one side as he knelt on the chair she was sitting in and then he leaned down and with both arms going around her body his mouth was upon hers once more. Her heart lifted like skyrockets in some grand fireworks display even as his embrace tightened and in her heart joy sang a massive world shaking note of triumph even as her own arms pulled him even closer than he was.

Eventually the angles their bodies were at and the need to breath required them to break the kiss once more and for him to straighten up while she leaned back slightly. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, Alfred from the doorway of the room where he had come to tell them a snack was served simply smiled and turned away going quietly back to the kitchen and beginning to put the food and drinks away.

Rising up he reached down and put his hand on the chair to support himself while he moved his feet back onto the floor. Standing up he reached down and held out his hand smiling broadly at Diana. She smiled back and reached up placing her hands in his even as she shifted her legs and slid forward slightly placing her feet firmly on the floor. She felt him tug and stood up as he helped pull her upright. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly before leaning back and looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"I was just thinking Princess," Bruce said smiling at her, "That we may be more comfortable continuing this discussion," She smiled at his choice of words, on the couch." She smiled at that as he indicated the couch off to one side. Slowly they walked over side by side and then sat down on it still holding each others hands.

Slowly as if by mutual consent they leaned forward and once more engaged in a very passionate kiss. As his arms came up around her and her own arms enfolded around him they gradually sank down to a horizontal side by side position on the couch facing each other. "Oh Aphrodite thank you!" Diana thought to herself her heart beating like a trip hammer Even as her mind marveled at how right holding him like this felt. How wonderfully delicious his lips tasted and how good it felt to have his arms around her.

"My god this feels so right!" Bruce thought to himself even as he tightened his arms around her deepening the embrace and holding her as close as he could. "What a fool I was." "Why did I wait so long to do this?" "This is where I belong this is what I want this is what I choose, this is my fate." Happier than he had ever been Bruce Wayne known throughout the world both as himself and as the caped crusader Batman gave up trying to rationalize the incredible experience he found himself involved in and simply enjoyed this experience. Marveling once more at how soft and silky smooth Diana's skin was and how soft her hair felt. Even as her own arms tightened about him and she let out a low and soft sigh. Smiling Bruce took the initiative once more and breaking the kiss whispered into her ear a blatant invitation, to have dinner with him.

Diana smiled happily and pulled her lover back down reclaiming his lips with her own in another searing kiss before she she whispered her acceptance to him. From a great distance three women now unseen by both parties involved nodded their heads in satisfaction knowing without a doubt that the horrid dream-like vision that they had shown the Batman now would never occur. Instead something else was going to occur something wonderful in both its happening and what it heralded for the future. With a final flick of a wrist one of the three sisters changed the focus of their unblinking sight of time and space to another mortal life knowing that the one they were just viewing is no longer in such need of their attention.


End file.
